


The Truth's Superb Surprise.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter teaches Severus Snape that, although the truth might be surprising, it's never -ever- premature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth's Superb Surprise.

**Title** : _ **The Truth's Superb Surprise.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 389: Terms of Endearment.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N:** The title of this particular drabble comes from the poem “Tell All The Truth” by Emily Dickinson.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry Potter teachesSeverus Snape that, although the truth might be surprising, it's never -ever- premature.  
 

_**The Truth's Superb Surprise.** _

Severus turned away, silently rejecting Potter's kiss. He felt too fragile for anger. Too disappointed. Too wounded.  
“This was a mistake. Please go home, Harry.”

“But you wanted me to stay. I don't understand... _”_

Severus jerked away, looking absolutely shattered.  
“I heard you floo-calling your friends while I was in the kitchen. You were boasting about... this.”

“Severus...”

”You want a casual affair while I...”

“Yes?”

“I don't do casual. I...”

“You?...”

“I fall.”

“Then fall, sweetheart. I promise to catch you.”

Severus blinked:  
“ _Sweetheart_? Aren't terms of endearment a bit too premature?”

“The truth is never premature, my love.”

 


End file.
